Secrets Revealed
by ChasingGravity
Summary: Tyler never wanted to tell Dan about his crush, but a certain demon makes playing matchmaker part of their existing deal.. Manly Dan x Tyler. BOYXBOY don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Cutebiker sighed for the umpteenth time in the last hour. With all the responsability of being Mayor, the man barely got out of his new office. If it was one thing he missed it was hanging out with Dan Corduroy. In all honesty, Tyler had been crushing on the lumberjack for a long time now, but Dan didn't need to know that. He was quite content with keeping the stronger man in the dark on that one.

Tyler lays his head down on the desk with a loud thump, his hat coming off in the process. Dan had 4 kids to worry about and if Tyler confessed, it would only cause a problem for the other.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite mayor," someone laughed. "Looks like you've had it rough."

The mayor jumps, looking at the culprit. Only one person, well, demon, laughed like that. And sure enough, upon looking he found none other than Bill Cipher standing in the doorway. The blonde had a sadistic grin on his face, letting Tyler know that the demon caught what he was thinking about. The tuxedo was as classy as always, a long golden vest covering a white dress shirt with black sleeves that ended in gloves, and black dress pants that hugged his form nicely.

"Bill," Tyler fixed his hat. "I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

"Well, I did help you win the election. I think it's time you fulfilled your end of the deal, Cutebiker." Bill crossed his arms. The mayor gulped visibly, he had almost forgotten. Bill had helped persuade the election, making sure the brunette won. In turn, Tyler's body becomes Bill's property for 24 hours and the demon could do whatever he liked to the human.

"Well, technically the others were disqualified.." Tyler argued.

"You said you wanted to win," Bill pointed out. "You didn't say how."

The Mayor sighed, looking at the picture of him and Dan that sat on his desk. Bill saw the sadness, the regret. The demon can't help but feel a pang of sympathy.

"Alright," Bill gave in to his thoughts. "I'll set you up with Big Red."

"W-what?!" Tyler gives him a panicked look. "No!"

"Too late kid, I've made up my mind." Tyler pales at the words.


	2. Chapter 2

The brunette didn't know what to do, Bill was going to match him up with Dan! The demon had made it part of their deal, making it 48 hours instead of 24. Of course Bill shook Tyler's hand before the mayor even noticed, making it official. He didn't want this, he wanted to keep his feelings a secret. Dan would probably never speak to him after Bill told the lumberjack. Tyler wanted to cry at the thought but the door slammed open. Bill was pushing a confused and blindfolded Dan into his office. The mayor felt his member stir at the sight of the lumberjack, but his face had a horrified look on it. The Demon took the blindfold off of the Taller male before leaving the room and locking them inside all alone.

"Tyler," Dan looked even more confused "what's going on?"

The mustached man shook his head before looking down at his desk. Did Bill expect him to just spill the beans? Probably. The brunette sighed at the thought.

"Come on, cheer up," Dan encouraged. "You're Mayor now, that's pretty manly."

"That's not the problem,"

"Is One Eye bugging you?" The lumberjack gestures to the door. "I can take care of that for you."

Getting angry with the man's assumptions, Tyler slams his hands on the desk and stands up. The older man goes quiet, Tyler has never acted this way looks at Dan, a tear falling from his anger ridden face.

"Ty-"

"My problem is I can't tell you that I love you!" Tyler clamps a hand on his mouth, unable to believe that came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan looked bewildered, completely speechless. The blush on Tyler's face grew with each passing second, seconds turned into minutes. Finally after what felt like forever, Dan finally spoke.

"Y-you what?" Dan asked. Tyler crossed his arms and tilted his head, using his hat to hide his face.

"Dont make me repeat it," the blushing brunette mumbled. He didn't notice Dan walking towards him until the lumberjack was right next to him, bodies nearly touching.

"What if I wanted you to say it over and over again?" Dan asked in a quiet voice. Tyler looked up at him quickly, heart racing. Could this be happening? Did Bill cast a spell on the lumberjack to make him fall for Tyler? The brunette was so caught up in thought that he didn't realize Dan was leaning in until their lips met gingerly. The smaller tried to pull away, leading the lumberjack pin him to the nearest wall and kiss him passionately. Unable to think straight now, the mayor kissed him back just as passionately. After a few minutes, Dan pulled away to breathe. Tyler panted, his mind starting to think straight again.

"Stop it!" Tyler pushed the man as hard as he could, but the other barely budged. The red-haired man took a step back, and as soon as he did, Tyler bolted to the door.

"Bill," he cried out, banging on the door. "This isn't funny! Stop playing games with me!"

"You think I'm playing?" The lumberjack sounded hurt. The skinny brunette stopped and looked at him. A hurt look took over the man's expression. Tyler looks away before nodding a confirmation.

"The Dan I know would put raising his children and teaching them to be as manly as possible first," Tyler looks at him.

"Yeah, I would" Dan agrees moving slowly towards him. "But how am I supposed to think about my kids when not only am I locked in your office alone with you, but when you blurt out /that/ word?"

By the time the lumberjack finishes his sentence, his body is pressed firmly against Tyler, pinning him to the door this time. The mayor tried not to think about their position or how big Dan's groin was. But the thing he tried most not think about was if he moved slightly, he could touch Dan's hardened member with his own; it maybe through clothes, but they'd still touch.

"Or maybe your feminine nature is just a huge turn on," Dan grinded their hips harshly, ripping a moan from Tyler's throat. "But remember Tyler, this is no game."


End file.
